1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for expandable modular raft and a water ride using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water ride can include a raft which can traverse a path or a river. In most instances these water rides are called “lazy rivers.” The so-called lazy rivers promote a gentle atmosphere of relaxation as riders traverse the river. However, the rafts are often pre-assembled and of a single shape or of limited designs. Thus, the rider has to pick a raft which has already been pre-assembled for him and cannot customize the raft. However, as riders are demanding more interactivity, such pre-assembled rafts may not provide the level of entertainment expected by the riders.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for expandable modular raft and a water ride using the same.